Acquiesce
"....well assnuggets." ~ Acquiesce, after getting told off by Phillip_Banks for reposting a Backwards Ballcap joke. Acquiesce is a tagger on TF2Tags, who joined the site in 2012 on September the 14th. He hails from the barren plains of Greater Western Sydney in the mythical continent of Aussieland. When he joined, he was an unknown, wee young scrub. Today, he is still an unknown, wee young scrub, except 3 years older. About Acquiesce can be best described as 'part of the scenery'. Despite having been on the site since 2012 (longer than even some esteemed veterans such as Relk_Cehi) and hanging around enough to submit nearly 200 tags, he can nevertheless be considered a relative unknown. The best explanation for this is his intermittent participation; Acquiesce has had at least 3 major hiatuses in his 3-year tenure, each lasting for several months because he was either busy or suffering from tagger's block. These hiatuses, in chronological order, were as follows: # Oct. 23, 2012 to Feb. 9, 2013 - Brought on after a string of low-scoring submissions tarnished the naïve little 14-year-old's enthusiasm. After one last stale Homestuck reference, he basically forgot about the site and fell under the radar for 5 months. He bounced back in full fervour, however, with a quadruple submission spearheaded by a well-received and much more palatable Pokèmon joke. # May 23, 2013 to Jan. 6, 2014 - Despite a streak of high-scoring submissions, Acquiesce's memory failed him for another 7 months. He only returned after watching a video about the Gameboy Camera faces and thinking "Hey, I could make a TF2Tags submission about this! Wait, I've been away for seven months. FUCK!" # Dec. 18, 2014 to Nov. 7, 2015 - Acquiesce's submissions would slow to a trickle in the later months of 2014, seemingly dying once again that December for no particular reason. This would be his longest absence yet, disappearing for almost an entire year before once again rising from the grave after a whim. Fifty bucks says he goes to sleep again when the HSC exams come around. Conveniently, these hiatuses meant that he missed many of what can be considered major events in TF2Tags lore; notably, he was absent during such shitstorms as the Bring Back Misses riot and for every single one of AFI's reigns of terror. Furthermore, he missed the inception of the TF2Tags wiki (both of them) and many of the numerous interpersonal dust-ups among users of the site. He even missed TWO April Fools events, the lazy fuck! As a consequence, he is something of a neutral element. His habit of disappearing meant he went under the radars of most users, having no particular friends or enemies among the userbase. He is neither new or short-lived enough to be safely'' forgotten, nor accomplished enough to be considered alongside the legends of the site. As mentioned above, he is pretty much 'part of the scenery'. The second coat in a paint job. The geiger counter in a nuclear meltdown. The unpleasant stench in irritable bowel syndrome. Acquiesce has no representative item at present, apparently having been absent for that craze as well. Maybe Collector's Absolutely Nothing should be his item; an experienced veteran that nevertheless might as well not be there. Now that he is once again in the fray, Acquiesce hopes to perhaps reinstate his presence (no doubt before disappearing again in a few months) and maybe take another stab at the mythical designation of Hale's Own. Hopefully, his experience and deft evasion of shitstorms will serve him well. Accomplishments Of course, Acquiesce isn't so enigmatic as to not some sort of track record after 3 years. His current progress is fairly respectable as far as point-based dick-measuring contests are concerned; not massive enough to stand a chance against the towering schlongs of such luminaries as Relk and Jesse, but more than sufficiently endowed compared to the countless negligible tadgers of the one-time contributors and shitposters. Christ, that was an awkward metaphor. Here, have some numbers to wind down. ''The following information is correct as of 7th November, 2015. Statistics * Title - Server-Clearing * Points - 4240 * Total Submissions - 198 * Point-Submission Ratio - 21.4 '' * Crits Per Day - ''3.68 * Submissions with 30+ points - 27 Top 3 Greatest Hits * You Are Not The Father! (577 crits) '- 16th highest all time * 'I'm here, shut up. (385 crits) '- 42nd highest all time * 'The Man Hattin' Project (185 crits) '- 165th highest all time. Acquiesce's personal favourite. Notably, the first of these is also the third-highest submission by a registered user (behind ~Primrose's 'Sniper's Default Hat 'and Anatolebahorel's seminal demopan joke). Other Useless Things * Said 'faggot' without getting b&. * Made an Collector's item with the original, eye-searingly maroon colour before it got changed. * Accidentally copied a previously-posted tag and somehow managed to get more crits than the original. Sorry, Phillip. * Made a set with 89 items in it. * Made a second amendment joke and got ''upvoted. * Made an MLP reference inside of a set and didn't get downvoted to oblivion. (April Fools doesn't count.) * Got noticed by Dos-senpai. Retroactively an achievement, now that Dos is dead seemingly missing. Trivia * Has clocked up ~1800 hours in Team Fortress 2. His mains are Scout, Sniper and Pyro. (See, we told you he was a wee scrub.) * Unironically wears an Anger as Sniper, and wasted Color No. 216-910-216 on it. (He justifies the former with the fact that he got it from a random drop.) * Some of his previous usernames on the site included No Time Toulouse, Like A Bauxite and Schmordy, which were (respectively) a Python reference, a cheap pun, and a weird nickname. His current name was a dictionary word that he liked. Nerd. * His Wikia username (i.e. his name as it appears on this wiki) is Piscine. * Deleted at least 6 submissions with negative scores because he's a fucking coward out of embarrassment. These included a reference to PewDiePie (a big no-no among the userbase) and some other flat jokes that got on the wrong side of the site's fickle tastes. * Listens to all sorts of weird and (occasionally) wonderful music. His 89-item set was based on Radiohead's discography, for crying out loud! * Wrote this very article. '''Dun-dun-''DUUUUUNNNNN!'' What a twist! Let me tell you, writing about yourself in third-person is uncomfortable. * Also has a profile over at the other wiki. Don't get too excited though; it's exactly the same thing. Well, except for that link just now.